


This Guy

by mvernet



Series: The Hits Of The '70's [20]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Tag to Starsky vs Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: What happened after Starsky and Hutch ditched Kira at Huggy’s?A fantasy, canon divergent, tag to Starsky vs Hutch.Inspired by the song, “This Guy’s In Love With You,” performed by Herb Alpert.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppYnbbu1OmA





	This Guy

The partners walked out of the bar with their arms around each other’s shoulders, their matching clothes making them look more like dancers in a chorus line than tough street cops. But these men were tough, and not just on criminals. They were especially hard on each other and those who tried to break them apart.

They let go of each other as they neared Starsky's Torino. Hutch seemed reluctant to let go, as if he were wondering if he’d ever get the chance to hug Starsky again. “Starsk? You think we were too mean, just leaving her like that? It wasn’t very mature.”

Starsky leaned against the driver’s side hood and peered over the top, his eyes flashing a danger signal. “You want to face that bitch again, go for it. I’m outta here, buddy boy.”

Hutch bit his lip and his waving hands cast moving shadows across the dark alleyway. He’d said the wrong thing… again. “No, Hell, no! It was a brilliant scenario. Let’s hightail it, partner, before she storms out.”

“Huggy will sooth her feathers. He’ll just love hearing her tell tall tales about our bedroom prowess.” 

Hutch got in the passenger side without a word. He wasn’t just walking on eggshells around Starsky, he was walking on landmines with hair triggers. As Starsky keyed his engine, Hutch found his courage and dusted it off enough to change the subject.

“Hey. You want to get something to eat?”

Starsky gave Hutch a long look that had the blond tugging at his black turtleneck and turning to look out the window at the dirty boxes and barrels of who-knows-what collecting in the alley.

“Sure, Blondie. It’s not too late for Italian.” Starsky hated the tension between them.

At the suggestion, Hutch glanced back at Starsky. They usually joked about Mob bosses and bullets being served with the linguine. But Hutch couldn't bare to think of eating in their favorite restaurant tonight.

“You… you mind if we just go to a all night diner? I… I’d just like some eggs.”

Starsky noticed the hesitancy and the slight stutter. Hutch was scared. 

“Okay, but Hutch, I need to tell you somethin’. Somethin’ we haven't discussed yet about this Kira disaster. I don’t want to wait.”

Hutch rubbed his hand over his face. “Alright, eggs and confessions it is.”

~~~**~~~

You see this guy  
This guy's in love with you  
Yes, I'm in love  
Who looks at you the way I do  
When you smile I can tell  
We know each other very well  
How can I show you  
I'm glad I got to know you, 'cause

~~~**~~~

 

The all-night Greek diner was packed with a cross section of night owls. In a big corner booth a group of college kids sat discussing the latest hit movie over shared chili cheese fries and cokes. Surrounded by tacky Athens decor, couples of all ages ate salads and sandwiches while quietly planning or actually living their future. A few tired workmen sprawled in chairs, eating messy gyros and sharing terrible jokes to end their long day with a smile.

The two world-weary cops fit right in.

The partners took a booth as far from the boisterous college kids as possible. They ordered coffee without having to say a word. Menus and full steaming cups appeared as if by mental telepathy between the men and their experienced waitress. Hutch asked for a vegetarian omelet and whole wheat toast without looking at the menu. Starsky’s double cheeseburger deluxe with coleslaw was ordered almost as fast. They knew their conversation wouldn’t be disturbed. All they needed now was to begin.

Hutch played with his paper napkin, folding it, unfolding it and wiping up drops of condensation from his overfilled water glass. Starsky reached over and touched his hand. “Blondie. It’s gonna be alright.” 

Hutch looked up and stilled his fingers. “How, Starsky? How can I make this up to you? How can you ever trust me again?”

“I never stopped trusting you. Sure, you screwed up. But I screwed up, too. There is a reason, Hutch. A reason we both screwed up so badly with each other.”

Starsky never let go of Hutch’s hand as Hutch’s fingers slowly uncurled in Starsky’s grip. Hutch looked down at the table and leaned back, obviously disgusted with himself. “What’s this reason, Starsk? Unless it’s that I’m a professional screw up when it comes to my relationships, I just don’t see it.” 

“Hutch, you didn’t have all the facts. See - I kinda knew I wasn’t in love with Kira. I mean, I tried to convince myself, her and you. But I wasn’t thinkin’ clearly.”

“So? You thought you might be. That’s what getting serious with a woman is about, testing the waters. But I jumped in your pond, buddy. And I’m truly sorry.”

“I know you are sorry, Hutch. But it’s not your fault really. Like I said, you were in the dark about somethin’ important.”

When their food arrived they began to rearrange their plates like an old married couple, their movements automatic and well-rehearsed. Starsky placed his lettuce, tomato and exactly ten french fries on Hutch’s plate. Hutch turned his plate so that Starsky had access to the complimentary hash browns Hutch couldn’t abide. Hutch handed Starsky the ketchup after shaking it for him and banging it briefly on the table to prevent a tomato explosion. Starsky centered the coleslaw so they could both dig in. When they were done with their well-choreographed table dance, they caught each other’s eyes and smiled.

A few satisfying bites later, Starsky put down his fork, swallowed his mouthful, picked up a napkin and wiped his hands and fingers. 

~~~**~~~

I've heard some talk  
They say you think I'm fine  
Yeah, I'm in love  
And what I'd do to make you mine  
Tell me now, is it so?  
Don't let me be the last to know  
My hands are shaking  
Don't let my heart keep breaking, 'cause

~~~**~~~

“Hutch - Kira said some things about us that I want to tell you about.”

“Starsky… you don’t owe me any explanations. I’m the one who…”

“Hutch. Please. Listen will ya? I’m tryin’ to tell you somethin’ important.”

Hutch put down his fork and folded his hands. “I’m listening, sorry.”

Starsky shook his head. “Kira asked me if I was in love with you.”

Hutch snorted. “What a bitch. What did you say to that?”

“At the time I said no. I said I loved you like crazy. But that I wasn’t, whatta ya call it, bisexual. Not this guy, no way.”

“Got it,” Hutch said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. “Not this guy. Go on.”

“Then I got to thinkin’...”

“Uh, oh.”

“Shaddup, Blintz. I’m talkin’ serious here. She also said she was sure you were in love with me. That’s why, she said, you were so jealous of us. So jealous you’d do anything to break us up.”

“Starsky. I...I was jealous, I guess, but of you and her. I mean…”

“Wait, Hutch. That’s not the point.”

“What the hell is the point, Gordo? ‘Cause I’m about ready to go back to Huggy’s and tell Kira a thing or…”

“Hutch! You. Are. Not. Listening.”

“Well. Say. Something.”

“This guy here, “ Starsky placed his trembling hand on his heart, “is in love with,” Starsky pointed at Hutch’s heart, “you, babe.”

~~~**~~~

Tell me now, is it so?  
Don't let me be the last to know  
My hands are shaking  
Don't let my heart keep breaking, 'cause

~~~**~~~

Hutch turned paler than his normally pale self. He took a drink of water and spilled most of it on his lap. He reached for a napkin and Starsky took his hand in his. They were both shaking.

“Starsk. I… I love you, too. So much it makes me crazy." 

“Then Kira?”

"I was so jealous I went out of my mind. Taking her to bed was the only way I could think of to get her fucking mitts off of you. I was a real bastard.”

Starsky squeezed Hutch's hand, wishing they were on the same side of the booth. “I get it now, Hutch. It's gonna be okay, now that I'm followin' my heart and not my head." 

Two pairs of eyes bluer than the Aegean sea mural painted on the diner's wall, met with such intensity both men blushed. Hutch had to look away and felt compelled to open his heart to the guy who loved him. "I... I’ve known for sure I was in love with you for about a year now. Remember when I asked you if two guys spent most of their time together…”

“Yeah, babe. I remember.”

“Since then for sure.”

Starsky smiled at the memory. "I remember you said I wasn’t even a good kisser.”

Hutch reached across the remains of their dinner and stroked Starsky's cheek tenderly with the back of his hand. “Gonna prove me wrong?”

The waitress stopped by to ask if they needed anything and they both laughed till tears fell.

~~~**~~~

I need your love  
I want your love  
Say you're in love  
In love with this guy  
If not, I'll just die

~~~**~~~


End file.
